Little Nemo: The Dream Master
Little Nemo: The Dream Master (known as in Japan) is a platform game released on the NES in 1990 by Capcom. The player controls a small boy inside his own dreams, as he journeys to Slumberland. Nemo can ride certain animals, such as a frog, a gorilla, or a mole, by feeding them candy. Each animal has its own skills needed to complete each level. The purpose of the game is to travel to the Nightmare land to rescue Morpheus, the king of Slumberland, from the clutches of the evil Nightmare King. ''Little Nemo: The Dream Master is based on the Japanese animated film, Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland, which, in turn, is based on the comic strip Little Nemo in Slumberland by Winsor McCay. The game's music was composed by Junko Tamiya. Gameplay In Little Nemo: The Dream Master, the player controls Nemo as he proceeds through side-scrolling, 2D levels. In each level, Nemo must collect a specific number of keys, which are generally scattered throughout the rather large levels. The number of keys needed to beat each level is not indicated to the player until reaching the exit at the end of the level, which has a corresponding number of locks. The player must proceed through each level, typically left to right but also up and down, searching for keys. What makes the game unique is that throughout each level the player encounters several animals, which, after being fed, will allow Nemo to use their powers. Using the powers of some animals is necessary, while others simply make things a little easier. The animals life-bars often differ from Nemo, with some animals possessing extra bars. Such abilities are vital, as many challenging obstacles exist throughout the game, and enemies are virtually infinite. As such, Little Nemo is generally regarded as a highly difficult game. Levels The game contains 8 levels, which in the game are referred to as dreams. With the exception of the final dream, each dream contains an exit that can only be unlocked by several keys. *'Dream 1: Mushroom Forest': Much as it sounds, this level is filled with trees and giant mushrooms, as well as a large waterfall. Nemo must fight off snails, small frogs, and more. In this level, Nemo encounters the frog, the mole, and the lizard. Additionally, Flip, from the Little Nemo comic strip and anime movie, makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of this level. *'Dream 2: Flower Garden': Though there are mostly flowers at the beginning, Nemo soon encounters caves, a very large, dead tree, and a lake. Nemo is attacked by snakes, floating skull balloons, egg-dropping buzzards, tadpoles, and others, but will be aided by the gorilla, the lizard, and the hornet. *'Dream 3: House of Toys': This level is made almost entirely out of toys. The majority of the level is spent riding on top of a large toy train, dodging platforms, spikes, and attacks from toys such as bomb-dropping hot air balloons and dive-bombing fighter planes. This level is noteworthy both in that it contains no animal helpers, and that it contains more keys than are needed to unlock the exit (the extra keys were included at the end because it is impossible to backtrack to collect any keys that may have been missed). *'Dream 4: Night Sea': Most of this level takes place underwater, making it somewhat unique. Several enemies appear only in this level, and, with the exception of the frog, all the helper animals in this level, namely the hermit crab and the fish, only appear in this level. *'Dream 5: Nemo's House': This level is Nemo's House, but Nemo appears to be tiny compared to the scenery around him. Even a staircase becomes a challenge to climb. Nemo must travel throughout his house, including both the basement and the attic. As perhaps the largest level in the game, the enemies and animal helpers are numerous. The animal helpers include the frog, the lizard, the hornet, and the mouse. *'Dream 6: Cloud Ruins': Nemo walks along the rooftops of his neighbourhood and, with the help of a hornet, flies up into the clouds, discovering the ruins of a mysterious city hidden above them. Nemo encounters the usual assortment of enemies, and along with the Hornet, can gain the assistance of the frog and the lizard. All of the six keys are found right near the exit. *'Dream 7: Topsy-Turvy': This mansion appears to be upside down, presenting some interesting challenges for Nemo. He will need the assistance of all the animal helpers available, which include the frog, the hornet, and the mouse. Nemo finds and rescues the princess in this level. *'Dream 8: Nightmare Land': Nightmare land is a dark, rocky, and dangerous world. This dream is atypical in a few respects. Specifically, it actually consists of three levels, none of which require keys to finish, and all of which have bosses. It is also the only level in which Nemo can use The Royal Scepter. Nemo must defeat the Nightmare King to rescue the princess' father. Weapons & Items Weapons Nemo has two primary weapons, candy and The Royal Scepter, though throughout the majority of the game, he only has candy available. Both weapons can be used an unlimited number of times, however, they cannot be used when Nemo is using an animal. *'Candy': Nemo was given a limitless bag of candy to entice him to come to Slumberland. Candy can be used for two main purposes: either to stun an enemy creature, or to feed a friendly creature. *'The Royal Scepter': Although Nemo carries this throughout the game, it only becomes available for use in the last level. After reaching Slumberland, Princess Camille casts a magic spell on Nemo to help him wield it. Items There are a limited number of items available throughout the game to help Nemo on his quest. *'Bottle': The bottle restores one unit of Nemo's health. *'First Aid Kit': This will completely restore Nemo's health. *'1up': This gives Nemo an extra life. *'Key': The key allows Nemo to unlock one lock at the end of the level. Nemo must collect a key for each of the locks at the end of the level. Helper animals Throughout the game, Nemo will come across several friendly animals. Initially they act indifferent to Nemo and will injure him if he touches them, but if he feeds them three candies, they become relaxed, and Nemo can either ride them or become them, depending on the animal. Using animals in this way is essential to completing the game, as each animal has specific attributes that allow Nemo to reach areas more easily or accomplish things he could not without them; another benefit is that most animals are more powerful than Nemo, and have a greater maximum health than Nemo. There are a total of eight different animals in the game, each with its own strengths and weaknesses. The animals consist of a fish, frog, gorilla, hermit crab, hornet, lizard, mole and mouse. External links * *Planet Nintendo Shrine *YouTube review Category:1990 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Video games based on anime and manga Category:Video games based on comics